I'm Going to Meet You Now
by Meyers Marie
Summary: Returning from Sweden, So Yi Jeong can't help the bashful smile from showing on his face when Cha Ga Eul's pottery students refer to him as her "boyfriend". One Shot. Rated T/K for sexual overtones.


Title: I'm Going to Meet You Now

Summary: Returning from Sweden, So Yi Jung can't help the bashful smile from showing on his face when Cha Ga Eul's pottery students refer to him as her "boyfriend". One Shot.

Rating: T (for implied sexual overtones)

Pairing: Yi Jung, Ga Eul

Status: Completed

Disclaimer/Letter From the Author: Hey! This is Marie with my first ever fiction for a K Drama! I actually wrote this months ago but never published it. I didn't want to, due to the fact that my primary FF account won't let me publish stories, and I really wanted to publish this for my other readers to enjoy. But I finally decided to share this with you all!

When I first saw Boys Over Flowers, it was on Netflix; the title sounded familiar and I vaguely thought there was a manga of the same name. I loved the K Drama and had a "DERP!" moment when I realized it was based of the manga! I really loved all the pairings in the show and even wanted to read the manga after seeing it!

Yi Jung and Ga Eul are just so cute, aren't they? So here's a little something cute. We could use more in this fandom like this!

Boys Over Flowers is not my canon, nor is So Yi Jung or Cha Ga Eul and neither is the lyrics for I'm Going to Meet You Now (sung by Kim Bum aka Yi Jung - fangirl moment, omg kyaa so kawaii); however this story is mine so please ask permission before any reuse of any part of this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Within the people I simply brush by**

 **I wanted to find more than anyone**

 **The eyes welled up with tears, that voice**

 **I only want to hold you**

 **If I miss you and call out to you my dear**

 **Wherever I may be, it is for you**

* * *

 **I'm calling your name again**

 **Because I'm like this**

 **Because you are the one I love**

 **I'm going to see you again**

 **A love deeper than my tears**

* * *

 **The lamp on the street where we**

 **First spoke shines a light on my heart**

 **Everything that catches my eyes, everything**

 **Are memories that remind me of you**

 **If I tell you that I've gotten to really like you**

 **Will you feel unsettled? I wonder**

* * *

 **With only you**

 **No matter how many things**

 **Even if I'm reborn**

 **Will you feel unsettled? I wonder**

* * *

 **I love you more than anyone**

 **Inside my heart,**

 **Because you live in my heart**

 **I'm going to meet you now**

 **Bringing along the promise of forever**

 **I'm so happy to be loving you**

"Thank you, for letting me like you as I have, Ji Yung Sunbae. I've given it everything I have. I can now let you go."

Ji Yung blinked, the words, his confession, sliding from the tip of his tongue to the back of his throat, lodging itself there, forming a lump he couldn't swallow past.

"Ga Eul..." He started, voice wavering. He tried to swallow and tried again, "Ga Eul -"

"I should get going now, Sunbae. If I hear anything from Jan Di, I'll let you, and the rest of F4 know right away!" Ga Eul gave him a smile, a dazzling smile. It was so dazzling to him that, if he hadn't been watching over her for as long as he had been, he wouldn't have noticed the sadness there.

But he did notice it, and it only served to make it more difficult for him to speak. So when Ga Eul practically ran away from him, he couldn't really think at first. He couldn't really believe it.

This was Cha Ga Eul, the girl that had came into his life like an earthquake and forced her way into his everyday life as well as her heart with her purity and innocence. A purity and innocence that at first he couldn't stand. She was a gentle breeze fluttering against his skin on an abnormally hot day. Eventually she became the breeze that cooled him every time he stood under the sweltering sun.

When he realized he was staring dumbly after her, Yi Jung shook his head clear and walked dazedly in the other direction, towards the black sedan waiting for him. When he approached, a member of his security stepped out the passenger and opened the door for him. Yi Jung got in quietly. "Take me to the studio," he ordered.

Hadn't she spent all this time trying to prove to him that she was willing to go the distance for him? Why was she backing out now? Hadn't she tried to show him that there was nothing wrong with good girls?

After Eun Chae had walked out of his life and he made the policy to never fall for good girls again, didn't Cha GaEul come around trying to desperately change all that?

Yi Jung sulked as he stared at the busy Seoul scenery around him.

Because he had always liked Eun Chae back then, he refused to go for any girls that were like her. He stayed away from all other good girls, because no other girl was like Eun Chae. Girls that were flirty, girls that were easy, girls that could fill the void of lonliness in his heart without learning of his secrets and exposing his vulnerabilities...those girls were the ones he'd surround himself with.

The day Eun Chae disappeared from his life, his heart shattered into a million pieces. It was then he vowed to forever stay away from good girls, because it was the truly good girls that would cause the most hurt.

Then Cha Ga Eul appeared, heart broken, like Cinderella in her tattered dress. And like the Fairy Godmother, Yi Jung had stepped in, and with a motion of his hands, he had seen Cha Ga Eul transform into a princess. If Yi Jung was honest with himself, the day he dressed her to upstage the douchebag that had hurt her, that was the day Yi Jung first noticed how beautiful she was.

And suddenly, she was a little less annoying after that.

No many how many times he'd pushed her away, she was always there to save him, every time, and eventually he realized he couldn't push her out anymore. Day by day, moment by moment, Cha Ga Eul had pierced through him with her observations and perseverance until she had exposed the very most vulnerable part of his soul.

And then, she broke him.

Cha Ga Eul had broke every wall, every barrier, leaving him no choice to face every weakness and every fear, and every vulnerable part of his heart. She had broke him down and reduced him to sinking to his knees and screaming at the sunrise.

And through all this, Cha Ga Eul remained quietly by his side. And unspoken, her existence tethered him, kept him grounded, and just as it broke him, at the same time it made him whole.

And finally, finally, when he was ready to accept her feelings for him, and his own for her, she was giving up on him. Saying goodbye to him.

What had he been wanting to say? Cha Ga Eul, my heart was broken because of you. You broke down all my barriers...but you healed me at the same time. I'm starting to think that maybe you were right, that maybe a bad guy is just what a good girl needs. That maybe a good girl like you...is just what a bad guy, like myself, needs.

Was it really for nothing? Did it really not matter anymore?

He was almost to his studio when he made a decision. "Wait, drive back around towards the residence of Cha Ga Eul." He'd go to Ga Eul's house. He'd confront her about her fickle decision. Was this really what she wanted? After everything she tried, she was really willing to let it all go? She was really ready, no longer having any feelings for -

"Stop!" He yelled quickly, as he saw her from the window. She sat on her porch, in her mother's arms. She sat...sobbing. Sobbing...

He watched the scene for only a moment, his heart beating fast in his chest, a familiar ache that made it hard for him to breathe.

"Let's go," he said softly.

When he made it back to his studio, he couldn't do anything but lie down on a work bench. He was dazed. He was guilty.

Of course, he should have known. Because Cha Ga Eul was a good girl. There was no way she could just throw her feelings for him away like they were nothing. How could he think that? Did he really have so little faith in her?

No, that wasn't the case. It was the fact that maybe she was right, again. Wouldn't it be better for her to let him go, because - how many times, he suddenly wondered, had she cried like that because of him? How long?

No matter how he looked at it, things were better for her this way. It would be better, if she ran away.

Yi Jung's eyes darted over to the dried clay he and Ga Eul had worked on together the other day. With a small smile on his lips that he didn't consciously realize, he sat up, then stood. When he stood before the clay mound, he took off his shoes and socks and stepped onto it, feeling the cool clay beneath his feet. He wiggled his toes as he remembered Ga Eul's laughter. His foot brushed against an imprint of her own and he remembered when she had angled her face to close the distance between them. How he thought in that moment that she was too utterly adorable not to tease, then kiss, and then maybe kiss again.

 _Yi Jung...once a breeze passes, it can never go back to the same place twice._

He nearly lost his footing in his surprise at Eun Chae's words in his head, stumbling a bit as they played in his head with a startling clarity. When he was stable, after standing in place for several moments, he reared his head back and laughed, tension fading away.

Of course...all this time, after all the guidance from both Eun Chae and Cha Ga Eul...he still almost didn't learn anything.

Who was he to decide whether or not he was best for Cha Ga Eul? Hadn't he made the same decision for Eun Chae?

The only one that could make that decision...was Ga Eul herself. If they were no good together, then he would hear it from her. If she didn't believe he was a healthy relationship, he would hear it from her. And if she did decide such a thing, he would prove her otherwise. He'd remind her that it's a misconception that all good girls don't want bad guys.

He waited nearly four days before he saw Ga Eul again, and when Yi Jung finally saw her, he was taken back by just how beautiful she seemed to become in the near week he hadn't been in her presence. Had she always been that beautiful? Well...yeah, he thought.

But had she always seemed so vibrant?

"I'm ready. You had something to tell me, didn't you? Sunbae."

Yi Jung took a steadying breath. "I have good news and bad news. Do you want the bad news first again?"

He left, flying to Sweden to stay for a tenure of four years. He wanted to study with the potters there, wanted to stay at the rehabilitation center and work on a way to restore his injured hand to all its glory. He missed making pottery, missed creating with his two hands. When he had came across the rehabilitation center in Sweden...it was a tough decision, but not one he could afford to let slip by him.

Pottery was his dream, it was his passion. It was more than a birthright handed to him through chance. And, when he almost gave up his dreams, and nearly fell even deeper into despair, the one who saved him and his passion was Cha Ga Eul. It was this revelation and this one alone that would keep him up on countless nights, his heart pounding so fast he thought it might burst. While he was in Sweden, there was not one night that passed that he didn't want to see her. That was why he had to study no matter how long it would take him. He wanted to return to Korea, Seoul, and Ga Eul as a stronger man.

 _"Ah...Sweden...but, to go there to study and to heal, this could also be considered good news, Yi Jung," she had told him softly. Then, "And the good news, what is -"_

 _"When I return, I'll see you first." His words were met with silence, and after awhile, Yi Jung faked a cough to mask his embarrassment._

 _"What...are you saying? Sunbae?" Ga Eul's voice was barely above a whisper._

 _"Ah, that's right. Good girls like you like hearing it outright, don't you?" He muttered. Then, "I'm saying, I'll be gone for a long time," he looked at her squarely; where her eyes always that beautiful? "but I'll come back to you."_

 _"Come back...to -"_

 _"Cha Ga Eul. Solely Cha Ga Eul." Yi Jung chuckled sardonically, "If you haven't found your soulmate by then, anyway."_

 _Ga Eul struggled for words. Her fluster was his amusement. Finally, she found her footing. She raised her chin. "Ah, so you'll be doing me a favor then? Is that it?"_

 _"Well, if no one has taken you off your parents hands by then, if it isn't me, doesn't that mean you'll just be there forever?"_

 _"Yi Jung! When were you such a jerk?"_

 _"A jerk? Me?"_

 _"Sunbae, you -"_

 _He reached out, and pulled her into his arms. Yi Jung memorized her then; the feel of her body trapped by his; the warmth of her body permeating through their clothes, being soaked into his skin. He breathed in her sweet scent. He smiled in her hair. "Ah, yes...that line was one Goo Joon Pyo would have said, isn't it? Jerk..." he scoffed, "I haven't even seen you liking any other guy yet, and the thought in itself makes me want to punch a man I've not even met yet."_

 _"You...you were the one who added the idea of me finding someone else while you're gone, Sunbae."_

 _"Yes, I did, but now I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with that. I think that even if you tell me you found your soulmate, I'll just have to break you and he up somehow. What do you think, Cha Ga Eul? Do you think you'll fall in love while I'm away?"_

 _"I -"_

 _"Should I eliminate that possibility before it can ever be actualized?" Yi Jung took a step back before tilting her chin up. He bent his head down. "We were interrupted last time, weren't we?"_

Her lips, when he skimmed them in an almost kiss (he was too uncertain to kiss her for real - hoping that his tease would keep her yearning for only his touch, and also worried that once he felt her lips move against his he wouldn't be able to leave without her) where soft. Every night when he was in Sweden, he thought of her and touched them. He wondered when the last time was that he had tortured himself so much over one woman. He wondered what type of man he was becoming to smile at the thought.

She stood beside him now as they walked the streets of Seoul, her in a flattering white top and long blue skirt, her hair tied in a bun. Her smell, the one he had desperately imagined while he was away, and the one he almost forgot, swirled around him, making him realize that it wasn't a dream anymore.

"So, now that Jan Di is busy with the Medical University, you've befriended children? Are you that unpopular with youths our own age?"

"I never used the word 'boyfriend'. Those kids are sharp. They learned that word all on their own."

Yi Jung chuckled, "Of course they did. It might be just as well though."

"What?"

"I never said I was your boyfriend anyway. I haven't even asked you out yet. Are you sure I still want to? That I ever was?"

"Yi Jung! Then why did you come see me first? You said that if I never found my soulmate -"

He turned to her. "- and did you?"

Ga Eul's smile faltered a bit. She looked away from him. "I dated...but it was just as you said."

"What?"

"Unfulfilling." She turned back to him, "Just like you wanted."

"Ga Eul..." Yi Jung felt himself take a step towards her, and then another.

"The possibility was eliminated before it even started."

Their faces were inches apart now. Her lips looked so plump. So real.

"I wasn't serious about anyone either. None of the women there were any good for me." Yi Jung swallowed against his suddenly dry throat. His heart was pounding. Was her heart beating this fast too? "Do you know how much I suffered without you?" He whispered. "You're all grown up now. Mature. I can hardly stand it."

"Yi Jung..." His name slipping past her lips was Heaven sent. An Angel's chorus.

"I've wanted to kiss you for nearly five years now."

No sooner did the words slip that he saw her eyes flutter close and her chin raise.

He met her the rest of the way, closing their distance, molding his mouth with hers and kissed her with as much desire as he was holding back, tasting her thoroughly, and her rival passion that made his heart sing and sent tingles all the way to his toes.

 _So this...this is what it feels like? Love?_

When they parted, his rested his forehead against hers and took in a shuddering breath, enjoying the feel of her hands on his chest, and his wrapped around her.

"Hey, Cha Ga Eul -"

"Hmm?" He was cut off by her eager pecks to his lips, one after another, kisses he wouldn't dare object to, enjoying the soft feel of her mouth as he slowed their pace and pressed languid kisses to her lips.

They were kissing passionately in the middle of the sidewalk outside a sweets' shop. Since when was he into such fervent and public displays of his affection? He could taste her growing excitement with each kiss.

"Maybe we should go," he murmured against her lips. "Somewhere private, like my home."

"Your home? But the studio -"

"I don't want to be kissing you like this in just some studio, Ga Eul."

Yi Jung felt her breath hitch against his lips. "Do you not want to? You seemed so eager..."

"It's not that, I've just never -"

"Which is wonderful, because it saves me paperwork hunting the bastard down."

Ga Eul gave a breathy laugh, "Yi Jung..."

"You're mine now, Cha Ga Eul."

She gave him one soft kiss before stepping away. He took her hand in his. She nodded. "Let's go."

"I'll call someone to pick us up."

"Earlier...what did you want to say?" Ga Eul asked as Yi Jung pulled out his cell phone. He paused.

"Ah, that...?" He smiled, "I got so distracted by your prowess, I forgot."

He watched her flush. "Yi Jung Sunbae!"

He laughed, and pulled her with him to the approaching car. He didn't have to rush it. He had all the time in the world to tell her he believed in soulmates now.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: I finally decided to post these stories! I'm still a little sour that FF won't let me post to my original account, but! If you liked this story, please favorite and follow this account as well as check out my original account for even more stories from different categories! Just check out the link in this profile!

Thanks for reading! -Marie


End file.
